Unexpected love
by NothingWrongWithImperfection
Summary: Bella and her sister Lizzie have to go into foster care. Their mum developed a spilt personality six months before their father died of a heart attack. what will happen to bella on her journey and will she open up to Edward.better summary inside. E/B
1. Leaving

stephenie meyer owns the characters. i own the story line and characters of Lizzie and Tom.

* * *

Bella and her seven year old sister are placed in foster care after their mother goes to hospital to help with her split personality. Their father died of a heart attack six months after the news. what will be waiting for bella at the end of her journey. Can she cope with the pressure. And how will she react to the new people she will be living with and more importantly Edward. What happens when Renee( bella's mum) escapes from the hospital on the aniversary of Charlies death. Will it all turn out ok ? who knows.

* * *

Musical inspirations for father and daughter - Butterfly fly away - Miley Cryus and Billy Ray. and You can let go now daddy- Crystal Shawanda.

* * *

Chapter 1 - leaving.

" No mum I don't want to go" my sister called from her room. I was already packed and shaking in my room.

" Lizzie I will come back for you I promise" my mother cooed. I didn't know If this was a lie. If it was, she was not going to bother with us once we had walked out of this house for good. How well I knew this side of my mother. She was going away to a institution. My mother had a split personality. We had found this out six months before my father died of a heart attack. From that point on my life was living game of chance. I would wake up in the morning wondering which person she would be today. No matter how much I wanted to hate her I just couldn't,she was still my mother after all and the reason I was here. But she was broken and she needed fixing, as my mother put it. So me and Lizzie were going away for a while. Until I was old enough to provide for us both. Something I wanted to do right now but I was only sixteen, so it looked like me and Lizzie would be living with a stranger for two more years. Unless my mother got better and fast.

" Bella you take care of her wont you" she actually sounded as if she cared. Maybe it was mum today.

" of course I will mum. Don't worry." I replied. Walking out to meet her from my room was like walking the plank on a pirate ship blindfolded. The only thing you knew was that the water was waiting for you. The same applied here expect it was not water. It was my mother. She seemed normal now, her face was twisted in pain and slight moisture in her eyes proved my mother was home. But how long for. I grabbed this moment before I never got the chance again.

I ran to her arms and embraced her small frame.

" I will look after her until my heat stops beating. You get better mum I don't think I will be able to live without you." my voice breaking on the end of the words.

" thank you sweetie. I know this has been so hard on you and i'm going to be better I promise but you need to go away for a while. Until my mind decides which person I can be." she sighed.

My mother's illness upset her. The side I saw now was my mother. The other was a nightmare of mine.

Lizzie finally came from her room holding her favourite stuffed toy. A small scruffy dog called snuggles. My father had won him at the fair when she was three. She was now seven. She never let it go and since my father had passed away it was permanently attached to her. I could understand where this attachment came from. I looked down and right where it should be hanging from my small frame was my fathers favourite hoodie. He had given this to me whenever I was cold. I was always cold now. In the summer I was cold in the winter I was even colder. I hugged my self when a sudden shiver ran from my head to my feet.

_Get a hold of yourself Bella Think of Lizzie _

That snapped me right out of it. For Lizzie ,For mum. For me? No not for me. If I could I would have a job and an apartment for me and Lizzie I would not entertain these people with our presence. But that dream would have to wait. Right now we were going to go in a car to live with god knows how many people. Deep breathes.

" Bella, I have something for you" my mother patted my shoulder. I looked down at her hands. A small wrapped present was nestled in her small hands.

" from your father he said wait until you were eighteen but I think you are ready to know now" she handed me the purple wrapped present.

I carefully unwrapped the hard present as the paper fell to the floor I gasped. My book. I had spent hours with my dad writing down little stories. Little fairytale's and different story lines and characters.

_One day Bella your stories will be in a book I just know it. A memory of me and you._ My father had told me this every time I ran to him with a new story. The book was hard back and brown. A true fairytale style book. Engraved on the leather was M_emory. _

I opened the hard cover book and found nestled inside the dark cover was a letter.

_Isabella._

Was written on the front.

I grabbed the envelope and began to tear the paper away.

" time to go." the lady shouted. No not now.

" open it later Bella I'm just glad I got to see your smile before I went." she smiled. I smiled again. I hoped she stayed this way forever.

Before I could object someone had pulled my suitcase from my room.

" come on" someone tugged at my arm. It was that lady. I swear if she touched me one more time. She would have no fingers left. Breathe Bella

I embraced my mother one more time before I made it back into my room. And grabbed my bag. My phone and the photo of my father from under the lamp. The lamp was always on. The way the light shone on the photo reminded me of my father being an angel in heaven and I knew he was looking down on me now. For the first time in a year I clicked the switch and the lamp dulled to darkness. The tears were coming.

" I miss you dad" I whispered and then left the room. The photo clutched tight to my chest. Close to my heart where my father would always be.

Downstairs I grabbed the picture of my mother. And without thinking I went to grab the family picture we had taken a few months before everything fell apart. My hand pulled back but where my hand had been was replaced by another. Her nails were long and blue. My mother.

" take it sweetie and if I don't come for you. Never forget this" she pointed to the way we were all positioned on the photo. My sister sat on my mothers lap and I on my fathers. We were a complete family.

" distance doesn't matter we are still family and you and your sister will always be our little girls." she whispered in my ear.

Her exchange with Lizzie had been too much for her and her eyes were all puffy and bloodshot.

I hugged her again and then made my way out to the car that was going to take me away from my home.

" I love you" my mother shouted to Lizzie and I. I sighed as I stepped into the car. My mother stood on the front porch holding herself together.

" we love you too mum take care of yourself please" the car purred to life.

Lizzie's tears were coming fast and I couldn't help mine from escaping now. I looked back at the house as I felt the car move. The small white house that I called my home was no longer my home. It was now my past. My mother ran down the path and was waving frantically.

We drove around the corner and onto the long main road. Where this went I didn't know. Somewhere nice I hoped.

* * *

_i am sorry if anyone was offended by the content of this chapter. this is my first fan fiction. if you have any ideas. questions, or simply my spelling or grammer please review. _

_thanks _

_sheila.x  
_


	2. Arrival

Chapter two. 

I took a few deep breaths when we turned up an unfamiliar driveway. Trees passing faster than light. Mrs Adams was chatting away to us in the drivers seat. I stayed silent. Nothing could make me talk now, nothing. Lizzie luckily had fallen to sleep. Something I envied at that moment in time. I looked at her sleeping face. Her red lips that would have made snow white cry with envy. Her long eye lashes cast down on her high cheek bones. Her long blonde hair swaying in the wind coming from the open window. Her breathing was even but somehow broken. Crying always made Lizzie tired. Sleeping beauty.

_My dear Lizzie I will look after you._ I cast my eyes to the outside world again. We had stopped.

I gasped when I saw the house. It was beautiful. Where are we?

" right we are here" Mrs young chimed. What this couldn't be it. Wasn't it meant to be a small house. And have children running loose. I was judging again something I told myself I would not do when the near year rolled in. But this house was not a house It was a mansion.

I shook Lizzie awake. She hugged snuggles tighter to her chest. But her eyes fluttered open.

" were here Lizzie" I smiled down at her I had to be strong for my baby sister.

" Kay" she yawned. Her eyes puffy with the tears that had stained her cheeks. Still she looked beautiful just like she always had.

I got out of the car and walked around to her side. She was still yawning when I picked her up like a father picks up his daughter before carrying her up the stairs. Just like my father, I smiled at the memory. But the familiar sting in my stomach made itself known.

_Daddy look after us please._ I looked to the heavens knowing that was where he would be. He would be listening.

I took a deep breath and walked up the porch steps following Mrs Adams. My heart started to race as she knocked on the door. Every knock felt like a hammer on my nerves. I was worried of what might be behind it. Something strange I could not handle or something normal that I could. Either was it was going to take time to get used too.

Lizzie moved uneasily in my arms. I took a quick glance at her she had fallen asleep again.

The door handle moved. Here we go. Dad help. Those few seconds felt like hours to me.

When the door flew open I blinked twice. The man was very tall. His blonde hair blowing in the wind. His deep blue eyes boring into mine and taking in the sleeping angel on my shoulder.

" Emmett come here" he called and moved away from the door his hand motioning for us to come in.

I followed Mrs Adams uneasily.

" hello my name is Carlisle. Its a pleasure to meet you." formal. Lovely.

" this is Bella and Lizzie" Mrs Adams pointed at me and Lizzie on my shoulder at each name.

" hey what did you want" my head turned to muscles. His shoulders were broad and his arms were like rugby players thighs. He had short brown hair and dimples. He was handsome. I smiled.

" would you be able to put Lizzie on the couch for me please." I shot my head back to Carlisle. I grabbed Lizzie tighter.

" if that's OK with Bella and Lizzie" he added. Good choice.

" actually would it be possible for me too do it please" my voice sounding broken on every word.

" of course" Emmett giggled.

He motioned his hand for me to follow. I followed with Lizzie clinging to my neck and t shirt. I knew she was awake. The walls were white and the floor hard cherry wood. The couch was a crème colour and the rug that was centred under the cherry coffee table was crème also. It all fit together perfectly.

I placed Lizzie on the sofa softly. Hoping she would fall back to sleep.

" Emmett can you fetch the others please" Carlisle asked nicely.

" sure thing" he shot up the stairs I heard knocking loud voices and the slamming of doors. I would get on well here.

" Bella I would like to take an opportunity to discuss some issues with you later would that be OK" he looked down in my eyes. His deep blue eyes dazzling. How could I say no to that.

" of course" I said curtly. The stairs began to creak and his eyes rolled.

" you must be Bella" a small. Brown haired woman came and placed her hand on Carlisle waist while holding her other out to me. I took it. Her green eyes were like jade pebbles washed up on the beech. Amazingly beautiful.

" yes." she smiled at me. Probably thanking the heavens that I was not a silent one.

Voice began to break the silence.

" Bella I'm Esme. I would like you to meet Alice," she pointed to a small pale girl. Her face spoke a thousand secrets. Her black hair flicked in every direction. She smiled. And gave a small wave.

" Emmett" we had already met. I smiled he waved and a smile that would have started an earthquake broke across his face.

" Rosalie" she waved. She was beautiful. The type you see on car magazines to entice men to buy it. Wow self confidence taking a hit there. Thanks Rosalie.

" jasper" he was interesting. He had a scar above his right eye. His hand was nestled in Alice's pale hand. Rosalie and jasper looked similar. Twins maybe. His blonde curly hair and his eyes like a mountain lions ready to pounce yet softness was pouring out of them.

The next was one I did not feel so fondly about.

" tom" he winked at me. His blonde long hair pulled back into a slick pony tale and his leather jacket torn in places. His jeans had holes. Bad boy I was sure of it. Mental note to watch him.

" Jane." she was small and pretty and smiling up at me. Something told me she would get on well with Lizzie She looked about ten but that didn't matter, I smiled back at her.

" where is Edward" Esme asked. They shrugged there shoulders.

" in his room" Alice chirped.

" you can meet him later" she smiled at me. Something in her eyes told me he was worth the wait.

" everyone this is Bella" I waved, they smiled at me. Their eyes locked on Lizzie.

" this is Lizzie she is seven." I patted her shoulder. Shaking her gently.

" Lizzie wake up honey people want to meet you" I whispered in her ear.

" mum" she whispered. They gasped. How is that even possible I asked my self.

" no sweetie its Bella Come on wake up" she opened her eyes and yawned.

Her hazel eyes full of excitement.

" Lizzie say hello to everyone." I smiled down at her. She took in the eyes looking at her. But she jumped into my arms and buried her face in my hair.

" sorry she's a little shy." I pulled her into a hug.

" well we shall take it slow then" Esme understood.

" Alice would you like to show them to their rooms." I was taken aback by the plural of that sentence.

" what's wrong dear?" Carlisle looked confused.

" rooms?" I asked shakily.

" of course you each have a separate room but if you would like to stay in a room together for a while that's fine." smiling to reassuring me.

" thank you" my voice thick with gratitude.

" your very welcome Bella" Lizzie hugged me tighter.

" Bella I'm tired" she yawned into my hair.

" well I um" I looked at Esme.

" you can take a nap there Lizzie if you want to or Alice can show you to your room" she gestured for Alice to come forward. Alice stood where she was almost like she knew something we didn't.

" can I just sleep here" Lizzie whispered in my ear.

" looks like its here" my eyes rolling.

She lay her head back on the pillows and took a deep breath before closing her eyes. She hugged Mr snuggles tighter to his chest. I took off her shoes and her coat.

I took a deep breath when she fell asleep fairly easy. I stroked her hair and looked up at the nine pairs of eyes staring at me. Interested.

" well Bella I'll leave you to get to know each other. Carlisle" it was the first time Mrs Adams had spoken since we walked through the door.

" Emmett can you and jasper get their bags." Carlisle asked them nicely they nodded and were out the door. After shaking his hand and saying her goodbyes, Emmett and jasper had returned then her car was no where to be seen. All that remained of her was the folder in Esme hands.

I knew what that contained all the information about me and my sister.

I desperately wanted to know the depth of my life that folder went into. It was untouchable which made it even more eye catching. I tried my hardest to look away but I just couldn't.

I bit my bottom lip out of habit.

" well ill show you too your room" Alice took my hand and started pulling me towards the stairs.

Pain was evident in her eyes I knew she was hurting. She seemed happy enough though.

I followed her up the stairs passing rooms.

" Rosalie's and Emmett's." pointing to a dark wooden door. The walls upstairs were a light shade of crème It was so light and open.

" mine and jaspers" pointing her pink door out to me. She was a girly girl. I wonder how jasper felt about the pink door.

" wait you guys share rooms" I must have looked shocked because she giggled.

" Bella me and jasper have been a couple for three years and Emmett and Rosalie have been for four." she giggled.

" Oh" I said dumbly.

" Here we are" I looked at the brown door again. Hoping I would like it. She left me standing outside the door. I hoped Lizzie was ok downstairs. I would make this quick. My hand reached forward but it was stopped by a males hand with dirty nails and rough skin. Tom.

" Hello Bella!" his voice seductive.

" Hi" I grimaced.

" right few rules first off." he sounded angry but somehow amused.

" I rule this house. Don't disturb Edward he doesn't like to be talked to. Don't back chat and what I say goes" he smiled down at me. Ha like hell I was listening to the first. Maybe the second, it seemed to fit As he had not come downstairs to meet us.

" we'll see about that. Oh and tom. Don't even think about talking to my sister like that. She listens to me and Esme and Carlisle. Got it.?" my self confidence at its high right now. I was never like this but this guy obviously needed to be shown his place. Especially around me. No man controlled me! Well except my father but that was different.

" ooh feisty I like that" he purred.

" yeah I like good clean boys. Keep dreaming dickhead" I smiled at him back. His smile dropped and he turned to leave.

" we will see" he whispered as I made my way into my room.

Stupid boy I knew me and him would not be getting on. I would prove him wrong about everything. A challenge finally. Smiling i turned the handle and walked into my new room.


	3. Dinner

chapter three - Dinner.

Bpov.

Esme came gracefully down the stairs and headed straight for the kitchen, the scent of pasta coming from that room filled me nose. My favourite, I smiled to myself. Lizzie and I were sitting on the long crème couch. Lizzie had thankfully woken up just as I arrived down stairs from looking at our new bedroom. I was still amazed at the size and elegance of it. The only thing it was lacking was my own bathroom. I sighed.

" hello Lizzie" Alice interrupted my thoughts. Lizzie smiled up at her.

" I'm Alice, this is jasper. We are going to be good friends with you and Bella." she shot a smile at me and then back at Lizzie Lizzie laughed. I nodded letting Alice know she was accepted by Lizzie I rolled my eyes. Alice laughed but quickly rearranged her facial expressions before anyone could notice.

" hello Lizzie" jaspers southern accent making itself known. His blonde curly hair was out of control. His hand reached out in front of him and to my surprise Lizzie took it.

" I like you" she smiled up at him. Oh thank heavens one less job to sort out. I breathed out in relief.

" you shall meet everyone else later Lizzie Dinner is ready" Esme called from the kitchen doorway. I was relieved that tonight I would not be cooking like back home but the memory made my stomach feel uneasy.

Rose came in from the garden with freshly picked flowers nestled in her hands. Following her was a girl with strawberry blonde curls and blue eyes her smile was dazzling. She wore a low cut deep purple t-shirt and skinny jeans on her feet were killer heals. There must have been four inches of death trap there.

They sat around the table motioning everyone to take a seat too. The table was a hard cherry wood and it was beautiful. On each end it had two impressive looking chairs. And around the other side were bench's. These bench's had backs and arm rests. Wouldn't it be simpler just to have chairs. But as everyone starting to pile onto them I realised why.

The head seat was taken by Carlisle and the other left empty. Lizzie had taken her seat next to Jane. Alice was patting the seat next to her, with a smile on my face I walked around to the bench and sat staring the other empty seat at the other end of them table wondering who would be seated there.

Esme carried in a bowl of pasta and Emmett carried the sauce. Jasper had the cheese and Tom carried in the vegetables. Mental note don't eat them. They all took their seats but the one who I thought would be seated in the empty seat sat next to Carlisle.

" is Edward not joining us" the girl with strawberry blonde curls asked shocked.

" he's finally managed to get some sleep Tanya " Esme sighed in relief. I looked to Alice confused.

" Edward is an insomniac. Any sleep he gets is a miracle." Alice smiled at me.

" poor Edward. He looks so tired all the time. It breaks my heart." Tanya said falsely.

Alice and Emmett rolled their eyes.

" Tanya thinks Edward loves her and she has the most ridiculous crush on him,its kind of pathetic" Alice giggled in my ear to quiet for anyone to hear.

Oh so Tanya liked Edward! I had not even met the guy so I could not judge.

I quietly started to fill my bowl with pasta. It looked and smelt amazing. I lifted my eyes from the sauce spoon to see tom winking at me. I let out a huff of aggravation and slowly began to eat my dinner.

I had eaten everything, it tasted like heaven. Lizzie had finished her small bowl too and was smiling at me from across the table. I smiled back to her she knew I was proud of her.

" may I be excused" I asked after watching everyone finish up.

" of course dear." Esme smiled at me warmly.

" can I come" my little sisters voice chimed.

" of course." Carlisle nodded.

Lizzie and I made our way up the stairs and into our new room. Lizzie had not been in this room yet. I waited for fully take in every single piece.

Her eyes darted to the purple coloured walls and the pink flowers dotted around and the swirls painted on the white furniture. The beds were white and fairytale with pink and purple duvets. This would be mine and Lizzie's room for a while but hopefully after a while I would be able to have another.

I sat on the edge of the bed for what felt like hours. Just staring out of the window watching the world go by as the clouds rolled across the sky. But as I sat there I realised that this could either end good or be a complete disaster. I had not met Edward yet, he was a complete mystery to me. Which made me feel like I wanted to meet him even more. The pull that I felt to find his room and to find out if Toms second rule was true made it easier for me to sit there trying to distract myself with the clouds.

Lizzie had been playing with her toys she had brought with her from home. She was happy I could tell now that she was away from new people. I was very surprised when she took Jaspers hand. I had to admit there was something about Jasper that made you feel safe and secure in his presence, I wondered if this is why Alice could put on a smile all the time. My thoughts somehow made it back to Edward. I had not seen a picture so I could not judge about him from Tanya. If Edward was really Tanya's why had Alice and Emmett rolled their eyes. Of course Alice had told me about Tanya's little crush on Edward.

I curled up by the window and wondered what he would look like and if he would like me as a friend or just disregard me straight away without getting to know me. I was plain so I decided on the latter.

I found myself being shook by a small hand.

" Bella wake up" Lizzie voice coming over the darkness behind my eyelids. I had fallen to sleep. Perfect!

" im up Lizzie what time is it ?" I yawned.

" erm I think its half seven." she answered in a small voice.

" right time for a shower I think" I got up and walked to my suitcase pulling out my toiletries bag and my thick red towel.

Lizzie followed suit and we made it into the hallway looking for a bathroom.

" oh hey Bella" Alice called from her room.

" hey Alice." I waved.

" Rose has taken the shower im afraid. And Jane is demanding it next. You can use my shower if you want." her voice was high but soothing.

" me first" Lizzie ran past me and into Alice's room. I had never seen her run so fast. Alice followed her and turned on the water for her. I took that as my opportunity to see if there was another bathroom anywhere. I couldn't be bothered to wait any longer.

I found myself at the bottom of some stairs I had not seen before. The house was three stories high but I had not been to this floor yet.

I looked around to see if there was anyone around me who I could ask what was up those stairs. There was no one. _Relax Bella there is probably a bathroom up there just go_. I thought to myself as I began to climb the stairs.

* * *

_sorry for not updating. college work urgh. sorry this is a short chapter i just couldnt wait any longer to make this story more intresting. you will find out what i mean next chapter. i promise :)  
_

_anyway hope you are enjoing this as much as i am writing it. im happy i have all my chapters planned just need to write them now :) _

_x..sheila..x  
_


End file.
